


there's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around

by dicksargents (BlondeTate)



Series: your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Just smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeTate/pseuds/dicksargents
Summary: “Could you, please, touch me?”It’s a true request but a vague one. She wants more than just ambiguous touches and elusive hands exploring body.“Touch you?”





	there's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleulily (winterfells)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfells/gifts).



> for the prompt _"we were forced to hide in this very cramped space (from friends/authority figures/people trying to kill us) and this is a very awkward position to be stuck in with someone you’re avoiding because they’re too attractive for you to deal with"_ originally posted on [tumblr](http://huremsultan.tumblr.com/post/162753214118/bluesey-we-were-forced-to-hide-in-this-very)
> 
> idk where they are or who they’re hiding from or if this is au or canon… just go with it

Gansey is hard against her back and she’s a little too eager to push her ass against his cock and pretend “it was an accident.”

There’s not a lot of room for talking in this small closet – they’re hiding, after all – but words are bubbling up in Blue’s throat and she has to ask.

“Gansey?”

“Yeah?”

His breath, hot on her neck, tickles her. She swallows.

“Could you…”

He puts his hands on her waist and she rolls her hips, just a little. He’s encouraging her, she realizes – he knows what she wants and he wants it as badly as she does.

“What?”

His voice is a rasp, his lips almost kissing her skin. She closes her eyes and leans into him, his chest pressing against her back. Perhaps that wouldn’t be so damning if she hadn’t seen him without a shirt during the summer, but she has and she knows Gansey is nicely toned thanks to his status as captain of the Aglionby rowing team.

She knows, and remembers how hard she came that night, drenched in sweat, fingers sticky.

His fingers on her waist itch, awaiting her demand.

“Could you, please, touch me?”

It’s a true request but a vague one. She wants more than just ambiguous touches and elusive hands exploring body.

“Touch you?”

_Fuck it._

“Make me come.”

Gansey inhales sharply and Blue holds her breath. She’s nervous but certain, and after a moment of silence, Gansey only says, “Gladly.”

Soon, he has a hand in her panties and another under her bra and Blue’s not entirely sure she’s not dreaming but she can’t bring herself to care.

Gansey is good – not too slow and not too fast, and very eager to please. A little unsure, at first, but growing confident when she sighs and mewls and grows wetter under his touch. He rubs her in circles and delights in every flutter of her breath. Blue grows increasingly careless in her quest to be quiet. Her hand spread out on the closet door is visibly trembling.

Then he slips a finger inside her, and her breath, just like her hips, hitch.

 “Ah… _yes_.”

A moan slips out, louder than it should be, and Gansey is quick to cover her mouth with his hand. Blue takes the initiative, biting into his hand to keep herself quiet as he grows bolder and greedier.

It’s as if he wants to provoke a reaction from her, even like this, with his hand against her mouth, and he looks tremendously pleased when Blue releases another pitiful whimper, muffled by his hand. She tilts her head sideways to lock eyes with him, feeling her stomach tighten as he gazes back and puts another finger inside her, moving them rhythmically.   

She could come – she _is_ coming, silently, under his hand, rocking her hips against his fingers.

Her forehead hits the door with a thump and it doesn’t occur to her that they could be heard, nor that they’re actually free to come out by now. Gansey lets go of her mouth and her labored, tired breathing fills the cramped space between them.

“Tell me what you want.”

“More,” she gasps.

“More,” he repeats, voice curious and musing. “Then more you shall get.”

He drops to his knees, taking her panties down with him, and flips her skirt up.

“I’m gonna need you to open your legs a little wider.”

She obeys and spreads her legs, Gansey still behind her, his forehead against her ass. He turns her around and Blue swears she sees his eyes darkening as he takes her in for the first time.

It’s sloppy. Gansey’s tongue is everywhere, so eager that Blue has no moment of pause. He’s kissing and sucking and licking all at once, and Blue doesn’t know what to do with the intensity of it all, or how to let out the building pressure inside her.

It was easier when it was his fingers – now, it’s like she’s about to burst into flames. Her staccato gasping moans convey so little of how she’s actually feeling. She sinks her nails into the skin of his neck and revels in the hiss it elicits. She wants him to feel some of this violent tension, too.

Gansey seems to enjoy the way she can’t catch her breath or stop rocking her hips. Her leg somehow ends up on his shoulder – she’s not sure if that was her or him but the position feels so good that it hardly matters. She’s writhing, whimpering, coming undone. Fingers threaded through his hair, her eyes fluttering closed, neck straining upwards.

And his name on her lips.


End file.
